


The Walls Can’t Stop Us Now

by spideymarvelth



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymarvelth/pseuds/spideymarvelth
Summary: just a story of how 2 unlikely lovers have to break through many boundaries just to be with the one they were meant for (this is my first fic so sorry if its bad) (also, im bad at summaries and this sounds cheesy but i promise its not)





	The Walls Can’t Stop Us Now

Cliche is something MJ never wants to be. In fact, she goes out of her way to avoid anything that her fellow peers submit to. She doesn't buy the latest fashion trends to stay updated. She doesn't obsess over certain celebrities that have no talent but are just "hot." She doesn't worry about how society see's here. Its actually kinda funny how much she doesn't care about her appearance. If she goes somewhere for a social event, she will wear the bare minimum or something to make a joke. And you can bet your ass that she is not there to be social but in fact because there is something else she needs to find out. This whole thing MJ puts up about here "not wanting to be cliche" is exactly what makes her cliche, and she hates it. 

You can never be what you want happily. Others will always find a way to make your opinions seem wrong. If you claim you are fat, people will think you are just saying it for attention. But if you say you are thin, people will think you are self-centered. You cant do anything! What does the world want! Just let Michelle be Michelle. Or let MJ be MJ. The worst part about all of this is people hid behind their thoughts. They wont tell you that they think you want attention or that you are self-centered to your face. No, they whisper these things behind you back; and that is so much worse. This is worse because you aren't even included in it. Some people might prefer it this way but not MJ. As said, she doesn't care what the world thinks about her. But talking about her about her back... she doesn't even chance to show they how she couldn't give a crap about what they say. They don't know they real MJ because they hide behind their phones and their fake clothing items talking to their fake friends. Sometimes, she feels like she isn't a part of her own life. 

As you can see, this kind of contradicts itself. I know it is very confusing but bare with me. 

Michelle Jone's thought process was exactly this. In her mind, she thought that she acted a certain way but in fact she was the complete opposite. And it took her until senior year to realize this but she finally figured it out and that bothered her for some reason. Stop telling yourself you are a certain way and just be you. Its not that easy though. Have you ever wanted to be a certain way, a certain type of person, that you basically force it upon yourself? That is exactly what happened with Michelle with a boy named Peter Parker...

It started when he suddenly doubled in size and gained muscles that even Michelle could not stop her self from staring at during PE. But it wasn't the fact that she only started noticing him once his exterior started looking breathtaking, it was the fact that she was the only one who still liked his stupid, nerdy, confusing personality more than is exemplar physique. All the girls would admire him while they were working out. She would look around and see Betty and Cindy giggle as they watched Peter do push ups. The way his muscles bulged out as he went down, how you could outline every crevice of his arm when he extended his arms, they way... God it was stupid. She would shake herself out of her thoughts, refusing to turn into one of "those girls." It was nice and all, but as soon as him and Ned start talking about Star Wars or obsess over some news updating the current crime rate around the world, those girls would look away. 

But not Michelle. 

She would giggle at the way he would get nervous over socializing, laugh in her head whenever she saw him obsess over Liz. She had to hide herself from him. Michelle was not going to fall for a guy. She especially was not going to fall for nerdy, social awkward, adorable, sweet Peter Parker. But she couldn't help it. The way he admired Liz's outfit, memorizing each one, almost like he could make a list. How he freaked out when the girl he was crushing on agreed to go to homecoming with him. How she could practically feel the pain shown on his face when he had to ditch her for God, and Michelle, only knows why. How she hasn't felt as much sorrow and guilt as she did whenever she was around him for the weeks following Liz's departure. She was falling for fucking Peter Parker. 

She finally saw it, a high school crush was breaking through this "Anti-cliche" border that she was putting up. This has been Michelle her whole life. Parker was showing the world the real Michelle Jone's, the real MJ. And she felt so vulnerable. 

Their backstory is one big ball of "Donald Trumps Marriage status," confusing and no one could seem to keep up to date with it. It was the little things but she could see that Peter started to feel for her in the same way that she felt for him. 

The way his face showed all different types of confusion when he would see her waiting by herself with no family members after an event that she could have died in. They look her gave her when she finally accomplished her goal of wanted to be the Acadec captain. The pure worry and concern shown on his face when it clicked in his head about why she was almost never at her house but at social events even though she hated being social. It was as innocent as could be but Michelle just wished he would leave her alone. 

Michelle did everything she could to keep herself from falling for Parker. She would be extra mean to him, trying to keep him away, but nothing really seemed to do it. Neither of them acted on their feelings because they were both scared. Michelle was afraid of loosing the person she had tried her who life to act as and become who she really was. Peter, on the other hand, had this big secret that would ruin everything if he finally confessed his love for her. 

So this was their routine. Every been doing a routine for so long that soon it becomes natural? Peter and Michelle felt confretable where they were and with nothing wrong, they stayed that way. That was until something finally did go wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
> So this is my first ever fanfic so i dont really know like how this stuff it supposed to work so just bare with me here. I don't completely suck at writing, its just a matter of getting my ideas into words. please leave me lots of comments!!!  
> i really love and appreciate them and they help me with new ideas. i promise i will try to upload pretty frequently. thank you so much for all your love!   
> -Jessica
> 
> (btw, first chapter is kind of just a background. stuff really starts to happen in the next one)


End file.
